The Days Have Gone Down in the West
by Goggle Girl
Summary: The final years of Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took are approaching and together they make for Rohan and Gondor. A recounting of their last years through Pippin's eyes.
1. Unwanted News

_Author's Notes: I think I began this fic one day when I was feeling exceptionally down and depressed. Regardless, it was inspired by one of the last entries in the second appendix in my copy of RotK and so I wanted to expand on it in my own way. Each chapter will begin with a quote for atmosphere and mood and will probably contain flashbacks for effect and all... written of course in italics for your own personal convenience. This first chapter is a taste-- a teaser if you will for the story... the beginning of course as I want to know what you think before I continue on. And really, we could all do with some post-RotK stories right now... or at least I could. Seeing the movie has left me feeling hollow and emotionally drained. Seeing the words "The End" come onto the screen was even more crushing than the moment I finished the books. I haven't recovered and I don't think I ever will. It's pathetically sad..._

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places encountered in this story so there.**

**_The Days Have Gone Down in the West_**

**Chapter One: Unwanted News**

_"Tomorrow will take us away far from home."  
~ The Bard's Song (Into the Forest); Blind Guardian_

Winter had ended and the days of spring were upon us. The trees had begun to bud as life crept back into the world. The days became longer and warmer, serving as an invitation for the young hobbits to once again brave the outdoors of the Shire and run, laughing through the fields. I enjoyed spring. It reminded me of days long passed and I almost felt youthful again. I would sit outside in the garden and watch the hobbits of the Shire go about their carefree lives.

The children especially caught my eye. I had been like them once. Young and innocent with no burden of responsibilities to weigh down on my shoulders. Like them I would scamper up and down the lanes in pursuit of adventure. Pretend adventure of course, for danger was not something a sensible hobbit would willingly accept.

Maybe I was not a sensible hobbit but a loony old man then, for I had committed to an adventure years ago; embarked on a task which now seemed long forgotten by the Shire inhabitants. They seemed not to care or remember that we halflings had played a role in the preservation of the world.

But, as I said, that had long since passed. Frodo was gone; he had sailed across the great sea with Bilbo and Gandalf back when I was still a youth. I had not yet come of age even when my cousin departed forever into the West. I remember feeling a great emptiness for some time even if I knew it was for the better. All the same, it was something I never wanted to feel again.

Then Sam left us. He had not even told me he was leaving to follow Frodo. I had gone to visit the Gamgees in Hobbiton (Sam had not been the same after Rose passed away) and was surprised to discover Frodo-lad was now the Master of Bag End. I was most upset at not being given the chance to say good bye. But there was nothing I could do about it. That was two years ago.

I gave a shuddering sigh, feeling my heart sink from the loneliness which had begun to creep up on me. Everything and everyone I had known and become so close with was fading away from me. What was a hobbit to do?

My reflecting had distracted me from my casual observations and I was startled out of my thoughts as I heard a familiar voice call out my name. I looked down at the gate. There, standing by the road was my most dearest cousin; aged and weathered by the years but with his ever youthful spark of mischief glinting in his crystalline eyes.

"Merry! It's so good to see you!" I greeted, making my way down to the gate. It took me some time to get to him. My lack of energy unnerved me. I did not like these weary signs of old age. We embraced each other happily. It was so good to see a familiar face. "What brings you across the Shire to Tuckborough? I thought you said you were too old to travel."

"Indeed I am," said Merry, "but I had to come. It is a matter of great importance, Peregrin."

My face fell, all traces of a smile gone. No one, especially Merry ever used my proper name. Something serious as going on and something told me I would not like what Merry had come to discuss. I ushered Merry inside the house and into my study where we would not be bothered by any relations. The Smials had always been full of generations of Tooks when I was a lad and things had not changed since.

"Can I get you some tea or anything, Merry?" I asked. "I expect you're quite hungry after your journey."

"No, I'm quite the opposite, Pippin," said Merry, taking a seat. He sat quietly for a while, gazing past me out the window. "The Shire is quite beautiful this time of year, isn't it, Pip?" I nodded vaguely, searching my cousin's face for any clue as to what was going on. I found none. "I shall surly miss it..."

My ears perked up and I could not help but look startled by what Merry had just said. Merry looked back at me sadly and pushed a letter across the desk towards me. Wordlessly, I picked it up and examined the envelope. The broken seal of wax bore the familiar green emblem of the horse lords. It was a message from Rohan. I pulled out the parchment and scanned over the letter.

_Master Holdwine,  
Our Lord King Eomer has fallen ill for what appears to be his last time. He requests that you come immediately for he should like to see your familiar face one more before his time ends._

I looked up at Merry. "You mean to go." I read over the letter once more as I recalled Merry's earlier words. "And... you mean not to return home?"

"Pippin, I'm old," said Merry, "far too old to be traveling across the Shire let alone Middle Earth." He sighed heavily. I could see he was right. His years were now showing. My cousin looked almost frail in the light. "Estella is gone and my days are numbered. One hundred and two is not natural for a hobbit. Every day it seems to become harder for me to get up and out of bed. I don't think I would have the energy or life to make it back."

"But Merry, you can't just leave me like this!" I cried. "Without you I am alone! And I don't wish to spend my remaining years as a lonely old hobbit."

"That is why I came, Pippin, relax." Merry put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I wanted you to come with me."

"Leave the Shire?" I frowned. "Leave with no intention of returning?"

"Pippin, our time is coming to a close," insisted Merry. "Bilbo may have far surpassed our years but we have no magic rings to keep us alive." He looked at me sadly. "Your Diamond has passed, Faramir is grown, and I cannot ignore the wishes of King Eomer. I will go, alone if need be. But, Pippin," Merry sighed heavily. "Pippin, I should like you with me."

I said nothing, frowning down at my desk. I traced the ancient oaken grains with my eyes. I suddenly remembered the days when it had been my father sitting in this chair and I, being no taller than the desk, would come running with some horrible tale of childish terror. This had been home my entire life and I did not want to leave it. The quest had been one thing; I had been gone for only a year and had at first expected to return home before things went horrible amiss. But this time if I left, I would not return. That was something I felt I could not bear to do. But... Merry was right. Diamond had passed away years ago and Faramir was grown with his own family. I could leave my responsibilities as Thain to him finally and pass on with Merry. But this was home. It was filled with the memories of all my years. Yet, I could not bear to end these memories with shaded years of loneliness if indeed I stayed behind.

"Pippin? Are you all right?" I looked up. Merry was looking at me concerned. I noticed my eyes were stinging. I had inadvertently begun to cry.

"I'm fine, Merry." I gave a great shuddering sigh and turned over my options within my head once more. I had no choice. I needed to be with Merry... even if it meant abandoning the Shire for the distant lands of Men. "I... should like to see the horse lords again," I said slowly. "And Fangorn... Rivendell... the beauty of Lothlorien... and the sparkling pearl of Minas Tirith."

Merry smiled. "Thank you, Pippin."

I returned the smile but only half-heartedly. I did not truly want to leave, but I would not allow myself to be left behind.

_And there's your teaser. Leave a review to let me know what you think._


	2. Fear and Doubt

_Author's Notes: I'm glad this has really seemed to interest a few people and so here's the next chapter; but first you get to read/listen to my explanation of this-- a forward if you will. To be honest, when I started this fic, I wasn't sure which point of view I wanted to do this in. Eventually, I decided on first person but I couldn't decide whether to tell it through Merry or Pippin's point of view. I eventually decided on Pippin as he was always one of my favourite characters. Not because if his foolishness but because he's only a child at the beginning and this quest causes him to grow up... maybe even rather too quickly. And I always saw then that because he was forced to grow and mature so quickly that when it was all over, he tended to lapse back into his childish nature. Even in his old age, he still suffered from fears from the past... both childish and not which is what I really wanted to touch upon. (I don't know if that made any sense, did it?) As for the quote, it's from "Anastasia" and I grabbed the quote while I was writing this chapter and the song (which had been sitting somewhere in my play list) came on._

_I'm also well aware that Pippin's family didn't always live in Great Smials and his father did not become the Thain until four years before Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin left the Shire in their quest. However, being an author I suppose I am entitled to some artistic license and I felt it would do better... and serve my story (or at least this chapter) better if Pippin had been born into the wealthy family of the Thain instead of a farming family._

_I would also alike to address the issue of Merry's age. Tolkien writes himself that Merry was indeed one hundred and two when he and Pippin left the Shire for Rohan before Eomer passed away in that year's autumn. Upon their arrival in Gondor they lived for only a few more short years. In keeping with this, 102 is indeed old for a hobbit._

_As a final note, with the chaptered system and all, I find it tedious to constantly be tagging a disclaimer to every entry... so if indeed you really have to read one, you can find it in the first chapter. It'll carry through the entire story._

_**The Days Have Gone Down in the West**_

**Chapter Two: Fear and Doubt**

_"Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know,  
Once upon a December."  
~ Once Upon a December; Deana Carter_

_ Snow was falling gently outside in the yard. Foreyule had arrived and the Yule celebration was approaching. The holidays were being celebrated at Great Smials this year and the hobbit hole was near bursting with all sorts of relations. I watched as my sisters and many cousins played outside in the powdery snow. I saw Merry run behind a small tree to dodge cousin Everard's barrage of snowballs. I wanted to be out there too but a solid pane of glass was an unwelcome barrier. I pressed my nose upon the glass, almost willing myself to disappear through onto the other side._

_ "Pippin, come away from the window," I heard my father say. "You're fogging up the pane."_

_ "Yes, Papa," I replied quietly and reluctantly clamored down from my chair. He was sitting at his oaken desk, quill in hand, pouring over official looking scrolls and papers. I made my way over to him, standing on the tips of my toes so as to see over the edge of the desk. "What's that, Papa?" I asked, pointing to the papers._

_ "Crop figures from the South Farthing," he replied. "The pipeweed was plentiful this year."_

_ I let my eyes wander over the inked papers and envelopes sealed with the waxy Thain's seal. The bright red seals looked pretty and the intricate details of the Took arms illustrated the ancient splendor of the family. As I listened to the scratching of a quill on parchment and the crackle of fire in the hearth, I found my eyes once again wandering back towards the wintry white of the outdoors._

_ Oh how I longed to join my friends and relations outside in the crisp white powder. I did not wish to be kept up inside here while everyone else was out having fun. I did not know or see why Mama had sent me instead to sit with Papa inside his study. I loved spending time with my father but right now I wanted to be with Merry._

_ "I want to go outside," I finally wished into the silence of the still study. I tore my eyes away from where my sisters were building a snow-lad to look over at my father. His writing faltered for only a moment and he did not look up. I waited patiently but received no response. "Can't I go out?"_

_ "I'm afraid not, Pippin," came the curt reply. I frowned when he went back to his writing._

_ "Why not?" I asked, my voice quavering slightly. "I have been a good lad! Why can I not go outside?"_

_ "Pippin, you know the reason why as I have repeatedly told you on occasion," replied my father._

_ I frowned, disgruntled. My parents never allowed me to play outside when it got cold. They said I would get sick if I went out. Hobbits got sick all the time though. What was so different about me?_

_ "I want to go outside!" I demanded once again, more firmly this time. I felt it would do to add to my force if I stamped my foot on the floor._

_ Papa calmly placed his quill aside and pushed back his chair. He looked down at me from across the desk, his gaze steady and firm. I quailed under his sight and shrank back from the desk._

_ "Peregrin, come here," Papa ordered. I didn't want to get close to him for I expected him to reprimand me on my undignified outburst but had no choice but to obey. Slowly I slunk over to my father. He reached down and plunked me down onto his lap. "Now, Pippin-lad, you know why you can't go outside just as well as I do."_

_ "I might get sick," I replied quietly. I looked up at my father, trying my best to look pathetic. "But Papa, all hobbits catch cold sooner or later and you let Pearl and Pimmie and Vinca play outside in the snow. And I am sure Merry would make sure I stayed warm." Merry was always doing that sort of thing; keeping me dry in the rain, picking me up out of the mud if I fell, and protecting me from the monsters which loved to lurk beneath my bed. He would not allow me to fall ill from the winter air._

_ "Your sisters are different," my father explained gently, "and while I do not doubt Meriadoc always has your best interests in mind this is far from being under his control." He paused, obviously thinking of what to say next. "I've told you about the day you were born, have I not?" I nodded._

_ It had been a cool autumn afternoon when my mother bore me into the world. I had been early and the healer said I would probably not make it because I was so small and weak. But I had pulled through and even though the other lads my age teased me for my diminutive size, Merry stuck by me. Life had not been an easy journey for myself though, and the smallest chill in the air was often enough to keep me bed ridden. A few times the illness had been bad. I had given both my parents a bad scare and Merry had said he had thought I would be lost. I didn't quite understand but that was all behind me. I was not small and frail anymore._

_ "I'm a strong lad now though," I said firmly. "The cold won't hurt me."_

_ "No doubt you're strong," smiled Papa. "You're a fine boy but, Pippin, you must realize that we don't want to dare the fates. Your mother and I want you to be safe so you can grow up to become Thain yourself. We're only doing what's best for you."_

_ I nodded silently and leaned back against his chest. He only wanted what was right for me, even if it meant having to keep me inside from the snow. Still, I was not happy about it._

_ "I know I am not the greatest of company," said my father, "but I try." He turned the chair around to face the window into the fields. "So, Pippin, tell me. What do you want for Yule?"_

_ I smiled a little more cheerfully as I watched the snow fall gently from the sky. I leaned back in my father's strong arms and closed my eyes, dwelling on the thoughts of gifts and candy which came with the Yule celebrations..._

"Master Peregrin? Sir?" Startled, my eyes snapped open to behold young Rose Boffin, one of the maids in the smials. I had fallen asleep in my chair as I gazed out the window at sunset. Now the spring sun had set and the world had plunged into the tranquility of darkness. "Sir, are you all right?"

"Don't trouble yourself, Rose, I'm fine," I replied, yawning. "It seems I have had a wee bit of a nap, that is all." I stood from my chair and stretched. It was an unpleasant sensation. I could feel my joints crack and groan in agony. I grimaced but tried to hide the look of discomfort from Rose. "How is Merry?"

"Master Meriadoc has taken up house in his usual room, sir," she answered. "However, he has refused to have his possessions stored up."

"I do not doubt that," I said. "And my things?"

"Set with Master Meriadoc's near the door."

"Excellent," I said. "I think I shall retire to bed, Rose, thank you." Rose nodded, curtseyed, and left the room.

The desk was neat and in order; the Thain papers for Faramir all laid out. He had been startled when I had called him into my study and was more than a little reluctant to accept his new duties. But he was a smart hobbit and I knew the affairs of the Shire would be left in good hands with him. As I turned to leave, however, my eyes fell upon the mantle. There still hung the portrait of my father which I had always refused to take down. He looked so strong and good; a formidable Thain and a proud hobbit.

Doubt began to creep into my mind. Was going with Merry really the best thing? Or was I being selfish and merely running away? My father always wanted the best for me but was _I_ acting in the right?

"Would you want me to go?" I asked the portrait gently. "You always said Merry kept my best interests in mind but is he still right this time? Is leaving the right thing? Or am I just running away for fear of being left behind?"

No, I was not running away. I was finally giving Faramir the position he had deserved for so long and was leaving to die not as Thain but as a warrior; as a knight of Gondor. And Merry would be with me. We would go together. My mind was made up; my will was set. I would leave tomorrow and that was final. Still, it was a shaking hand which closed the study door for the last time.

Merry's door was open but the room was dark. He always left the door open for when we were younger in case I discovered my own bed to be unsafe. I had decided it was on many occasions. I chuckled quietly to myself remembering the nightly terrors.

_I moved as quickly and quietly down the hall as my little legs would allow. I saw Merry's door to be ajar and dashed inside. The room was dark but I had memorized exactly where the bed was. Wasting no time, I bounded from the floor and onto the bed, pouncing on its sleeping occupant._

_ "Merry!" I whispered urgently. "Merry! Merry! Merry!"_

_ A soft moan told me my cousin was awake. "Pippin...? What is it?"_

_ "They're back, Merry!" I squeaked. "The monsters are back! One nearly got me!"_

_ "Oh?"_

_ I nodded. "Uh huh. I only just managed to escape! I know the monsters don't bother you so can I stay in here? Please?"_

_ In the dark I could just barely make out the smile which played upon my cousin's lips. I knew what his answer would be; the same answer I always received._

_ "Alright, Pippin, get in bed here."_

_ "Thank you, Merry!"_

_ Merry moved over and I settled under the blankets next to him. He always pretended to be annoyed by my intrusions but I knew better than to believe him. I know he enjoyed my company just as much as I enjoyed feeling his protective arm wrapped around me._

My room now looked large and empty. I did not keep much in here and all my clothing had been packed away and stood waiting at the door for tomorrow to come. Silently I changed into my bed clothes and slipped beneath the covers. The ghosts of a few fading embers in the hearth gave off a soft and weakened glow. The fire knew that, like myself, it had reached the end of its time and had now settled to fade away into the dark. I too would fade away and would become little more than a memory in this place. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting my thoughts wander. As I envisioned the parties, summers, and winters of the past I felt my heart sink. This bed had never felt so big and empty.


	3. Letting Go

_Author's Notes: I'm sorry it's been a while since I last updated this fic but I had doubts with the direction I was taking the plot (as well as having an indecision about which of two quotes to use... if you read my livejournal you may have seen it). I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to veer off so far from the path Merry and Pippin took in the books on their journey to Rohan and then to Gondor. I decided though, to dip into the prologue a bit and after reading it over a few times I decided to make mention of a few things (which I will not reveal at the moment as I don't want to spoil anything) and have Merry and Pippin travel east in the direction of Bree instead of taking the Sarn Ford to the south as it says in the appendices. I don't think that's TOO much of a crime, is it?_

_ Again, I've taken artistic license with this chapter. Again, I know Pippin didn't live in Great Smials for his entire life but I felt if he HAD it would have added more meaning to his departure in this story. As for the paintings mentioned they're a creation of my own. The museum in Michel Delving, while being mostly a store house of things hobbits have no room for in their own holes, kept most of the weapons in the Shire and other such items/artifacts. The way I saw it, after the Battle of Bywater and the like I'm sure Merry and Pippin received some sort of recognition... especially after their great quest with Nine-Fingered Frodo and Samwise the Brave. *grins* I thought that perhaps there should be some sort of immortalizing piece in that museum for them... and I decided on maybe some sort of painting... like the ones seen in Rivendell. (I'm an artist, I can't help but admire the beauty of the paintings)_

_The flashback in this chapter (well one of them) is indeed taken from the FotR movie... I've intended to derive mainly from the books but I can't help but be influenced by the work of Peter Jackson when the case presents itself._

_**The Days Have Gone Down in the West**_

**Chapter Three: Letting Go**

_"Farewell we call to hearth and hall!  
Though wind may blow and rain may fall,  
We must away ere break of day  
Far over wood and mountain tall."  
~ Farewell Song of Merry and Pippin; The Fellowship of the Ring; J.R.R. Tolkien_

The following day was the hardest morning of my life. I simply did not want to get up. I clutched the blankets, keeping them wrapped tightly around me. Getting out of this bed meant I would have to leave home for the last time. I would have to leave the Shire and leave behind everything I knew and held so dear to me. I did not want to get up. I would not get out of bed. I could not leave home.

_"Get up, Pippin!" ordered Merry, pinching my arm. The sharp pain shot up my arm and I yelped, burrowing further under the covers. This provoked an exasperated sigh from my cousin. "Get _up, _you lazy goose! I am not going to miss breakfast on your account!"_

_ "Then go!" I squeaked, pulling the blankets over my head to block out the unwelcome light. "I want to sleep!"_

_ "Well then you should have gone to bed when Cousin Bilbo _put _you to bed!" replied Merry, groping around in search of my foot. I tucked my knees in close to my chest so he could not grab me. "It's your own fault!"_

_ "I wanted to see Gandalf!" I insisted, clinging to the bed sheets. "I had never seen one of the Big Folk before, Merry, and you know how curious I am!"_

_ "Indeed, it's irrepressible," said Merry, "but I shall not allow myself to miss breakfast and leave you to rot in bed like some lazy Hornblower!"_

_ With that, I felt Merry rip the blankets off me, exposing me to the morning light. I shrieked and made desperate grabs for the covers but my cousin would not give in. He enjoyed teasing me like this; this morning in Bag End was not the first of its kind. And while I would kick and cry at being heaved out of bed, I was always thankful later that Merry had not let me miss breakfast._

"Peregrin Took, you're far too old to be pulling this sort of a stunt!"

My eyes met the crisp gaze of Merry, hovering over me. Once again he was trying to coax me out of bed but this time he was not teasing. There was no merry glint of mischief and play in his eyes. They were sharp and clear and I could see a flame of anger beginning to kindle within them.

"Merry, please--" I tried.

"_No_, Peregrin," he replied sharply, folding his arms across his chest. He was looking genuinely displeased. "I don't have the time to linger here while you lay in bed and rot. Time is short and we must leave _now!_"

"I can't..." I managed to croak. Tears were gathering in my eyes. Now that it came to it, I found I did not have the strength to leave home. I could not will myself to let the Shire go.

Merry stood and stared at me quietly for some time as I let the tears fall gently down my weathered cheeks. His expression gradually softened and he sat down quietly.

"I know it's hard to let go," he said gently. "I have not found it any easier myself. But, Pippin, you know I must go and there is nothing which can stop me... not even you." He paused. "What I'm saying is... I am leaving... even if you no longer wish to come."

Merry would not sit and wait. Merry had to go and he was prepared to leave without me. I would be left behind. My breath caught in my throat as this realization hit me. Merry was ready to leave me... forever! Surely he was only teasing! He wouldn't _really_ leave the Shire... and leave _me!_ I searched his eyes for any sign this was all a jest. I found none; he was serious.

"Merry, you're not leaving me behind!" I cried, and mustering up all my strength of will, I got out of bed as quickly as I possibly could and went straight into my cousin's welcoming arms.

*~*~*

Faramir had personally gone to prepare our ponies and stood waiting, with their reins in hand, for Merry and I to come. As I left the hobbit hole to where my son stood with the animals, I could feel my muscles wearing down already. The silver chain mail and plated armor of Gondor weighed heavily on my aged frame. Merry too looked weakened, but his armor was lightweight and easier on an old hobbit.

Not a word was spoken by anyone as I mounted my steed. Merry sat atop his pony and smiled grimly at me. I knew just as well as he did that this meant being one step farther from home. I tried not to think about it as Faramir saw that I was strapped safely in place. When he looked up at me I saw that his green eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

"You look just like you do in the great paintings in the museum," he whispered quietly. "I'll miss you, Dad... stay safe."

I smiled and reaching down, put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll never leave my thoughts and heart, Faramir. My time is done but yours is only beginning. Do me proud, lad, just as you always have."

Faramir beamed at me through his tears. "One day I too shall see the white towers in the East. And when I do I shall be sure to visit you, wherever you may rest."

"You shall indeed. Good-bye, son."

With a snap of the reins, our ponies began to trot down the path and out onto the lane. Faramir followed us to the gate where he remained, watching with mingled reverence and dismay as Merry and I began our journey. I looked back once and saw him wave farewell to us. I continued to watch until Great Smials disappeared around the bend. I would never see that place again. The smial I was born in, grew up in... I had spent my entire life there and had looked upon it for the last time. I would not see its inviting gardens ever again, nor would I explore its endless tunnels... and I would never again look upon my son.

Before I even became aware of it, I was hunched forward in my saddle, my shoulders shaking from suppressed sobs. Why was this so hard?! I had left home easily enough an age ago, why was it so hard to part with now?! I could hold back the cries no longer and allowed a strangled sob to escape from my throat. One was followed by another and soon I was crying loud and freely as the pony still continued on.

Amidst my sobs I felt a hand be placed on my shoulder. Merry... He squeezed my shoulder gently to try and reassure me. I clutched his gloved hand, continuing to sob. Gradually they became softer and softer until I was merely sniffling. I looked over at Merry. Unshed tears glistened in his crystalline eyes. I envied his strength and reserve. This was just as hard for him as it was for me yet he managed not to fall apart.

"I'm all right," I managed to whisper.

Merry did not look convinced. "It's not easy letting go. I have not yet managed to do so myself. But try not to think about it as an end to things." He let go of my shoulder and looked down the road ahead of us. "We'll stay at the Red Lion tonight in Stock. Tomorrow we shall head for Bree."

"Bree..." I breathed. I had often wondered how the village was fairing now. I doubted Barliman Butterbur was still around. I would miss his cheery countenance and warm hospitality...

*~*~*

The sun was high in the sky as we left the rolling hills and farmer's fields of the Tookland. The edge of what used to be old Farmer Maggot's land marked the entrance into the Woody End. The small forest loomed ahead, the sun filtering through the green branches.

I pulled back the reins and hesitated just outside the tree line. The Woody End had long been safe and a welcoming cool haven of shade for many years now but I had never gone back in there since my tween-age years. Every small dark rock and shadowy shape was leering at me, even at nearly mid-day.

"Pip?" Merry was already under the green canopy. His pony pawed at the ground impatiently. "Are you all right? Pippin?"

I tore my eyes away from the bushes to smile weakly at Merry. "I'm fine." I swallowed hard, gripping the reins tightly as my pony continued on after Merry. That day in the Woody End with my cousins still haunted me...

_"I don't see why he's so upset!" hollered Merry. "It's only a couple of carrots!"_

_ "And some cabbages!" I added, glancing back over my shoulder at my cousin. My arms were laden with cabbages and carrots, freshly nicked from Maggot's garden. "And those three bags of potatoes we lifted last week! And-and the mushrooms the week before!"_

_ "Yes, Pippin!" sighed Merry exasperatedly. "My point is, he's clearly overreacting!"_

_ I could hear Maggot's angry shouts mingled with the barking of his dogs behind us. I could hear Merry's hurried footsteps behind me as I crashed blindly through the corn stalks. Suddenly the endless green wall gave way to the thicket of the Woody End. I skidded to a halt just past the field. Below me the hill slanted into a steep ravine leading to the road below. I heard Merry grunt as he slammed into me. I lurched forwards but managed not to fall. As Frodo hit us I still managed to keep my footing but when Sam collided into us, I was lost._

_ I fell forwards, tumbling head first down the hill. My pack was lost and I lost hold of most of the carrots as the four of us tumbled down the hill. The trees and dirt spun past me in a swirl of colour. I shut my eyes to suppress the growing dizziness in my head._

_ I hit the dirt road hard on my side. Merry crashed on top of me, sprawling me out on my stomach. I felt two more similar thumps on top of me as Frodo and Sam finally joined the pile._

_ The fall having finally ended, I looked up from the dirt as I felt the others move around. I was pleased to discover one of the cabbages was still all right and I had landed inches away from a face full of fecal matter._

_ "Whew!" I breathed. "That was close!"_

_ I heard Merry groan and felt his heel sink into the back of my knee as he sat up. "I think I've broken something." I heard him make a disappointed sound as he discovered whatever vegetable he had sat on._

_ Frodo rolled off me and got to his feet as Sam sat up, brushing himself off. "Trust a Brandybuck and a Took..."_

_ "That was just a detour," defended Merry, "a shortcut!"_

_ "Shortcut to what?" grumbled Sam._

_ I looked ahead, tearing my eyes away from the peculiar mound of animal dung to notice something growing by a nearby tree root. "Mushrooms!"_

_ I scrambled to get to my feet but was pushed face first into the dirt twice as Sam and Merry ran by me to gather the fungus. I scampered after them, sinking into the dirt and helping to gather the precious food. This was a greater find than Maggot's vegetables! Mushrooms were a prized food and a favourite of all hobbits'. I was so involved with the find that I didn't hear Frodo tell us to get off the road and only moved when I felt Merry tug on my arm._

_ I didn't understand what was going on but followed my cousin behind a tree and plopped down next to Sam beneath a great tree root. Frodo was looking wildly around as Merry and I giggled and examined our mushroom prize. It wasn't until Sam swatted us both and Merry put down the sack of mushrooms that I heard it._

_ Hoof beats could be heard approaching from the road. A stillness swept over us. I began to feel uneasy as the being drew closer. Dread seized me and fear washed over me. As the horse and rider stopped by our tree, the feeling worsened. Terror overwhelmed me right down to the core. I found myself quivering in our small shelter, clutching my head of cabbage and dreading to look up at what was near us._

_ There was a clanking thud as the rider dismounted his horse. I could hear the horse snorting and stamping. An icy fear spread deeper as the rider approached us and I looked up at him through a gap in the roots. He was faceless, his entire body hidden by dark black robes. He drew in a rattling breath as he leaned over the tree root. Silver armored hands gripped the root as he sniffed around. Terrified, I huddled in close to Sam. Nothing like this had ever been seen in the Shire before and I didn't like it!_

_ The rider's inhaling seemed to draw all the dirty things out of the earth. Worms crawled across my toes. I wanted to cry out for my mother but found I could not speak. I wanted to go home, be safe, get away from this fearsome creature._

_ The sniffing stopped and I shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the rider to spring. I clung to Sam's backpack and braced myself for what was to come. I heard something crash in the trees and with a screech which chilled me to the bone, the being was gone. Movement came back to me slowly. Dazed, I felt Merry grab me by the arm and we ran, Frodo and Sam following closely behind..._

I was more than just a little relieved as we arrived at last in Stock. It was the dinner hour and the rumblings of my stomach had grown increasingly louder. We rode past the houses and smials, warm lights flickering within their windows. I wondered what the cook had prepared back in Great Smials. Were Faramir, Goldilocks, and their two lads seated together for a warm, hot meal? Were the lads curious towards the new absence of their grandfather?

These thoughts and many more wandered through my mind as Merry and I tied up our ponies outside the _Red Lion_ and entered the small tavern. Upon our entrance the sounds of merry-making ceased and all eyes turned towards us. A hush fell upon all the hobbits present. For here, in their presence were two old gentlehobbits, aged far beyond the youth of the Michel Delving portraits but easily identified as the very same Took and Brandybuck in the garb of Rohan and Gondor.

I did my best to ignore the stares as Merry made his way over to the barkeeper. "We'd like a room for the evening with two beds."

"Yes sir, we've got plenty of accommodations to be serving your need," stammered the barkeep. He bowed low, pulled out some keys and motioned for us to follow him down the back hallway. As we left the main room the sounds of tinkering glasses and dim chatter picked up again.

I had quickly grown tired of the attention my armor gave me. It was not enough to be one of the tallest hobbits in the Shire; I had to be Thain _and_ gleam like my mother's silverware. It had earned me plenty of attention from the lasses which had been pleasing at first but all of this awed gaping and hushed whispering was now unnerving. Infamy had been a fun life but now I longed for the simple and quiet.

The innkeeper stopped outside one of the rooms and, after unlocking the door, let us inside. I looked around the room. It was quaint and humble with two hobbit-sized beds. I frowned ever so slightly. I had the suspicion I would be a tad too big for the bed.

"Can I get you anything, masters?" asked the innkeeper.

"Some bread, cheese, and ale will be fine," answered Merry. The innkeeper nodded and left, returning shortly with a platter of Merry's requests.

Merry and I sat down at the room's small table. I filled my belly with the food and drink but noticed Merry did not touch his portion. This was most unlike him.

"Merry, why have you not touched your meal?" I asked. "Are you feeling ill?"

"No," replied my cousin quietly. "It just feels too strange to eat. This is our last taste of the Shire; our last meal prepared by a hobbit."

I thought about what he said. I was devouring the last of my home. I choked down the last of my cheese and sighed. "Suddenly I do not feel like eating so much either…"

"There there, Pip," said Merry, reaching over and taking my hand. "Tomorrow we may be leaving our homeland borders but we shall once again be looking upon the grand and beautiful lands of the East." He smiled. "I know your Took nature secretly longs for it."

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. "Indeed it does, Merry, indeed it does…"


	4. Master Meriadoc's Decision

_Author's Notes: Yep, it's been quite a while since I updated this or anything for that matter. I think out of all the things I do on the Internet, the only thing I've been updated is my LJ... bah. Of course, it's just been what? Over a month? Seems like a lot longer, although every week in IB seems now like a month itself. So, anyway, two reasons for my hiatus. First of all, I simply have not had the time or energy to update. This chapter has just been sitting on my hard drive with nothing to do. If any of you keep up with my personal liaisons you would have seen that school has been demanding a lot of my time this semester (what with beginning my HL courses and all) and as such, I not only have had to give up any and all extra curricular activities but I've also had to put off writing and updating._

_The second reason is probably better excused however. (Did that sentence make sense? I don't know if it did.) This chapter I wrote as more of a transition chapter just to connect two stages of the journey together and of course, to delve once again into the relationship between Merry and Pippin. That said and done with, in a geographical sense they don't get much accomplished here and the chapter is mainly just one big flashback (based on my own personal frog-catching nostalgia with my older cousin). I wasn't and still am not quite sure just what it was that was bugging me in this chapter but needless to say I am still not very satisfied with it (or the quote for that matter). So I decided to move on with this story and stop worrying about it. So I did. And this chapter just ended up taking space on my computer. But now, after letting it sit and rot for a couple months, I've decided that there really isn't anything I can think to do about this chapter other than get rid of it completely. Not a good idea, as the effect would ripple through everything else I have. So here it is; still not sitting well with me but maybe you'll enjoy it. Hopefully you'll enjoy it. And please, don't forget to review as any and all comments/criticism are always more than welcome. (disclaimer can be seen attached to chapter one)_

_**The Days Have Gone Down in the West**_

**Chapter Four: Master Meriadoc's Decision**

_"Pursuing it with eager feet,  
Until it joins some larger way  
Where many paths and errands meet.  
And whither then? I cannot say."  
~ The Old Walking Song; The Fellowship of the Ring, J.R.R. Tolkien_

Dawn had not yet broken when Merry woke me to begin the day's journey. The innkeeper had not yet risen and so we went without breakfast. I was rather put out by this but Merry teased me saying, "If we were to wait for you to fill your belly an entire age of this world would pass us by."

"If the rest of our journey consists of no breakfast then, Merry, when we _do_ find some in Rohan that is sure to happen."

"Always thinking with your stomach, you foolish Took," laughed Merry, mounting his pony. "Would I, your most loving and caring cousin allow you to wither from hunger?"

"No," I replied with a grin, "providing you were, in fact both those very things."

Merry smiled at me and shook his head. For a fleeting moment he no longer looked so old and weathered but like the cousin I remembered; the Brandybuck with the sandy curls not silver, and whose sapphire eyes glinted with mischief. Then as quickly as he'd come, the youth was gone and replaced now by this old hobbit whose face was lined with the years… and that faint brown scar above his eye.

Silence grew between us as our ponies trotted along in the twilight. Light was gleaming towards the horizon; day was coming. The first birds in the trees began to chirp, twittering their early morning melodies. Buckland was as beautiful as ever, I thought as we passed north and turned onto the East Road . Early morning dew lay on the grass and the scent of sage and rosemary filled the air. I closed my eyes, smiling dreamily. This was the Shire at its best; calm, peaceful, with the soothing sounds and smells of green and animal life.

I was jolted roughly from my state of bliss as my pony abruptly stopped. I opened my eyes and looked around. Why had we stopped?

The Brandywine Bridge lay before us, the sparkling waters of the Brandywine laughing as it ran along beneath. Merry's pony had halted and my cousin had turned in his saddle and sat gazing silently down the river. Suddenly I understood. I knew what lay a ways down the river. Brandy Hall was somewhere down stream; Merry's home and his family. I knew this would be the most trying part for Merry on our journey. For the second time he was faced with a choice. He could head east to Bree and continue the journey or he could turn south to Bucklebury where Brandy Hall was. Merry just had to nudge the pony in one direction and we would not have to leave the Shire. I could return home to Tuckborough and our adventure would end as quickly as it had begun. This was Merry's moment though and his decision and I would not interfere. I would go wherever he ventured and allow him to pick the paths. Instead I took to watching the sunrise and listened to the rushing of the water below the bridge.

**_Splash!_**

_ I started, sitting up from where I lay on the grass by the river bank. Something had hit the water by the shores of the river. I looked around. I could see ripples disappearing out into the middle of the river. The noise didn't seem to have disturbed Merry who still dozed peacefully under a tree by the shore, his fishing pole laying forgotten by his side._

_ I decided I needed to know what sort of curiosity had disturbed the water. Stealing one last glance at my sleeping cousin, I crawled quietly towards the river bank, creeping as quietly as I could._

**_Plunk!_**

_ I flattened myself out on the grass. I had seen something small jump into the river! What it was I wasn't sure but I had definitely never seen anything so small and quick before. Were there more out there? How many? I had to know, I decided as I reached the riverbank. I looked around in the river near the bank, searching for whatever it was that had made the splash._

_ Then I saw it. Something small swam by so quickly it startled me. It was a funny looking thing with a small body and long spindly legs with webbed feet. I wanted to touch it; to hold it in my hands and feel what it was like. Keeping my eyes fixed on the small creature, I reached into the river with my hand, leaning out as far as I could. I almost had it; I could almost touch it…_

_ "Pippin!!!"_

_ The shout startled me and I lost my balance, tumbling head first with a small yelp into the river. I thrashed in the water violently, kicking my legs wildly but it was no use. I was sinking to the bottom._

_ I cried out fearfully, taking in a mouthful of suffocating water. My chest burned and I felt dizzy. That was when I felt two strong arms grab hold of me and pull upwards, freeing me from the clutches of the Brandywine ._

_ I began to cry, shivering and sobbing amidst my coughing and spluttering. Merry held me tightly, breathing deeply. I shuddered in his arms and felt him plant a soothing kiss amongst my sopping curls._

_ "Pippin, what were you _doing?_" he asked, checking me over._

_"I s-saw something in the water, Mer!" I cried. "I wanted to see! D-didn't mean to fall in! I-I'm sorry! Don't be mad!"_

_ "My dear Pippin," he soothed gently, smiling, "I'm not cross with you. You scared me, that's all. You let your wandering get the better of you as usual but it isn't safe to play so close to the deeps. You can't swim."_

_ I was well aware of that fact by now but was still a little too shaken to point out what I knew to Merry. I still wanted another closer look at the funny-looking creature though and stared back out at the laughing waters of the Brandywine in thought._

_ Merry seemed to have read my mind because he asked, "What was it you were looking at?"_

_ "I don't know," I replied. "It had a small body and a flat head. And long spindly legs with webbed toes. It had spots on it too and was swimming amongst the rocks. I've never seen anything like it before, Mer."_

_ My cousin grinned. As I thought, he had seen what I had before and had enough experience to know its name._

_ "You saw a frog."_

_ "I saw what? Ferawg?"_

_ "Frog, Pippin." I blushed. I always had difficulty getting my tongue around new words. "They live on both land and water and eat flies. They have these great long pink tongues which will stick to anything!"_

_ "Anything?!" I squeaked._

_ "Well... nearly anything," admitted Merry._

_ "What do you do with them?" I asked, eager to know more._

_ "Dad sometimes fishes with them as bait if there's been no rain," said Merry. "He says they work just as well as worms. I often help him catch them."_

_ "In the deep water?"_

_ "No, not where it's deep. Come, Pippin, I'll show you. Would you like to catch one?"_

_ "Oh yes!" I eagerly took my cousin's hand and followed him down the shore a little ways. He stopped where the river bank sloped down gently to meet the water. It was sandy for the most part, with smooth pebbles littering the river's bottom. Merry made to walk down the bank into the river. I hesitated, unsure. "In the water, Mer? Is it safe?"_

_ "Oh yes, quite safe," replied Merry. "Don't worry, Pip, Fatty and I have caught frogs here lots of times and Fatty can't swim either, you know." I still looked at the water wearily. Most hobbits could not swim and as I had just discovered, that included myself. Now that I knew I would sink, the water gave off some sort of warning message for me not to go near it. Going under was quite frightening and I didn't want to do it again. "Pippin, I live by the river, I know it quite well. And trust me, it's safe right here. You _do_ trust me, don't you?"_

_"I trust you, Mer," I said softly, gingerly putting a foot in the water. The water wasn't too deep here so far so I took another step. Then I took another. I smiled proudly at Merry, pleased with myself for now being knee-deep in the river._

_ I went to take another step but Merry stopped me. "Careful, Pippin, not too far. Right here is just fine."_

_ I obeyed and stood where I was, squelching my toes in the mud. It felt very pleasing. Then I saw something dart around my leg. It was the creature!_

_ "Ferawg!" I exclaimed and pounced. I missed it and received another mouthful of water. I coughed and spluttered. Merry gently lifted me back onto my feet. I frowned and whimpered. "I missed, Mer..."_

_ "You have to be quick, Pip," explained Merry, "and try not to make so big a commotion. Watch around the rocks and those reeds over there. Try and sneak up on them quietly." He moved slowly through the water, making few ripples to show me how to sneak. "Then when it's not looking, _grab it!!!_"_

_He plunged his hands into the water and grabbed at something. Carefully, he lifted his hands back up, the two of them cupped together like a box. Intrigued, I moved closer._

_ "Do you want to see it?" he asked, smiling._

_ "Yes! Yes!"_

_ Merry held out his hands to me and opened them ever so slightly. A small flat head wriggled out. It had two round amber eyes on either side of its head and glistened. I stared, transfixed with wonder at this funny new thing. Then Merry let it go. It leapt into the air at me. I yelped and fell backwards._

_ Laughing, Merry pulled me to my feet. "Did it get you?"_

_ "N-no," I replied. "But wow! That thing can jump!"_

_ "That's why you have to be quick. Now you try and catch one."_

_ I tried my best to mimic what Merry had done but the frogs were too fast. One after another slipped through my small fingers and away into the reeds. On the rare chance I _did_ manage to get one, they leapt out of my hands before I could bring it up to the surface._

_"I can't do it, Mer!" I cried, throwing my arms up in agonized surrender. "I'm too slow! I'll never get to hold one!"_

_ "It just takes practice, Pip, here." Merry caught another frog and held his hands out to me. "Put your hands around mine and I'll let go of the frog. When I do, you hold onto the frog tightly so it won't get away, alright?"_

_ I nodded eagerly and let Merry put the frog in my hands. My small fingers closed around it, squeezing to hold on._

_ "Not too tight, Pippin, you'll crush it!"_

_ Horrified, I let go a little. I could feel the frog squirming in my hands. I giggled. It tickled! It was also very slippery, its skin wet and slimy._

_ "It feels almost like a fishy, Mer," I said. "Or a wriggler." Merry smiled. "I want to take it home!"_

_ "What for?" asked Merry._

_ "Pimmie _hates_ slimy things," I said, "so I want to give her some ferawgs! Like with Vinca and the wrigglers!" My sister had been mortified to find her bed full of wriggling worms I had found in Papa's garden one evening. When he found out, Papa had laid me across his knee and gave my poor bottom a good spanking. But I had proudly told Merry that the look on Vinca's face had been worth it. "I think the ferawgs would like Pimmie's bed; it's so comfy."_

_ Merry laughed, his blue eyes sparkling like the deeper waters. "I like your thinking, Pip."_

I looked up from the blue water and back at Merry. My cousin was still motionless, his eyes transfixed on a point in the distance down the river. I wanted to tell him that he didn't have to leave, that we could just go home but I couldn't. I would be acting selfishly. Merry had to decide and Merry _would_ decide. And I would follow. He had not led me wrong yet and he still knew many things that I didn't. My pony however was impatient and snorted irritably. Startled, Merry looked from the pony to me and smiled tearfully.

"Come, Pippin. It's a long road to Bree."


	5. Shadows on the Wall

_Author's Notes: It's Spring Break and so I decided to give you all another update. I'm not sure I really have anything to say about this chapter other than... well... the flashbacks in this chapter are based on the chapter "Strider" in "The Fellowship of the Ring." As for the quote... well, it just sort of seemed to stick so there you have it. Enjoy!_

_**The Days Have Gone Down in the West**_

**Chapter Five: Shadows on the Wall**

_"And you're not alone  
So don't be afraid  
In the dark and cold."  
~ The Bard's Song; Blind Guardian_

When we crossed the Brandywine Bridge that morning, the day had seemed full of promise. However, by mid-afternoon the beauty of the day had become grey and a soft drizzle of springtime rain began to fall. I found it to be rather disheartening; almost as if the weather was trying to convey a dismal mood on our journey.

Silence had grown between Merry and I. My cousin had not said a word to me or to anyone since we had crossed out of Buckland. It made me nervous. I had not noticed his silence while the day was bright, as I too felt like saying little, more contented to watch the spring flowers blooming by the side of the road. But now the colour had all seemed to fade and I was left in a wet, grey world, with no sound to listen to but the squelching of mud beneath my pony's hooves and the sound of the rain.

I looked over at Merry. He was bent in his saddle; head bowed and shoulders hunched forwards. His head bobbed with the rhythm of the horse. A silent alarm went off inside my head. Something did not look right with Merry. I pulled my pony alongside my cousin and frantically called his name.

There was movement and Merry looked up and over at me blankly. Relief washed over me but it was quickly replaced by worry again. Merry did not look well. His eyes looked blank and dazed and his face grey. I put a hand on his pony to slow it down and did the same with mine.

"Merry? Talk to me."

A long uncomfortable silence followed. "Oh, Pip…" Merry's eyes bore into my own. "I'm not sure I was ready yet…"

It was not the first time I had seen Merry cry but those times had been seldom and to see him before me, shaking like a frail old man unnerved me to my deepest core. I did not know what to do. What words of comfort could I offer my cousin? How could I help him deal with the pain he was going through when I myself had not yet come to terms with the pain of my own departure?

I could think of nothing good to say but, "No one is ever ready." I smiled comfortingly at Merry. "Don't worry, once we get to Bree and your belly is full of bread and ale you'll feel good just as if the sun were out and shining again. And that, dear cousin, is an honest hobbit's promise."

Merry reached out and took my gloved hand tightly in his. He smiled at me; a genuine smile which seemed to lighten up the air ever so subtly. "I'm glad you're here with me, Peregrin."

I smiled and nodded my head. Merry let go of my hand and took up his reigns once more. I let my pony fall into step behind his, smiling to myself. Merry appeared to have recovered himself and once again looked proud and magnificent like I had always remembered him. No longer did the rain seem to dampen all things…

*~*~*

It was well after dark when Merry and I came upon the village of Bree ; the rain still beating down on us. I smiled wryly to myself; seldom had I ever seen Bree in sunshine. Leaving our ponies in the stable, I followed Merry inside _The Prancing Pony._ The interior of the tavern had not changed since last I had been there. The sounds of loud merrymaking and shouting could still be heard, the smell of damp and ale, and the sights of tall shadowy men lingering in the corners. As Merry stood at the counter, securing us a room for the night, I let my eyes wander around the room.

_A dark figure, sitting alone in a corner. His hood was drawn, hiding his face from view. I could not see him well, but by the tension of Frodo I could tell where the man's gaze was directed. A sudden flash of light! His pipe had been lit and for a fleeting moment I saw his glittering eyes; dark and foreboding, his gaze resting on our table._

"Pippin, are you coming?" I blinked, snapped back into reality. The bartender was waiting for us to the side. Merry was looking at me expectantly. "Well? I am a tired old hobbit, Peregrin Took, and I should like to shrug off this armor in exchange for something more lightweight."

"Hold up a moment there; I'm coming!" Shaking my head to clear it of all past visions and memories, I followed my cousin and the man through the inn's common room to one of the smaller rooms on the ground floor.

This room was not unlike the one we had stayed in at _The Red Lion._ _The Prancing Pony_ always catered towards the Little Folk as well as the Big Folk. The hobbits of Bree, however, were quite queer compared to those of us from the Shire who very seldom dared to travel outside our own quaint borders. A warm fire was crackling in the hearth, its light causing the few shadows to leap upon the walls. I saw four beds in the room. _Four beds… for four hobbits…_ I rubbed my eyes. No; it was only two.

Upon the innkeeper's leave, Merry sighed heavily and eased himself onto his bed. He lay there for a while, motionless and soundless. I too felt tired but continued to stand in the middle of the room, looking around and taking in my surroundings.

_Someone else was in the room; someone who should not have been. I looked at Frodo and Sam; they too looked rather weary. I turned around and there he was. He had taken off his hood in the common room of the tavern and now sat in a chair by the door, his dark scraggly hair falling down unkempt. His gaze was hard and unblinking. I grew nervous._

_ "Hallo!" I greeted, rather unpleasantly startled and surprised. "Who are you and what do you want?"_

_ "I am called Strider," he said, his gaze falling from Frodo to me, "and although he may have forgotten it, your friend promised to have a quiet talk with me…"_

A sudden clattering sound snapped me back once again to reality. Merry had fallen asleep, his hand dangling limply from the edge of the bed, his chest rising and falling gently. It had appeared that Merry had fallen asleep whilst trying to undress himself. His belt and scabbard had fallen to the floor.

I smiled, taking in my sleeping cousin's sight and chuckled softly. "My poor old hobbit…"

As carefully as I could, I helped the slumbering Merry out of his armor. It was not an easy task, despite my fingers having not yet lost all their swiftness. Merry was, after all, bigger than myself and I worked slowly, desperately not wanting to wake him. Eventually, I had Merry's armor off and had him tucked warmly into the blankets. I sunk to the floor beside his bed rather ungracefully. I too was now weary and wanted nothing more than to curl up here and fall asleep right now.

But the floor was too hard for my worn and brittle bones and it would not do for a bed. I slowly got up and staggered over to my own bed, letting out a rather audible and drawn sigh. I fumbled with my belt, half in the daze of sleep. Losing the sable garment and glittering chain mail, I settled into bed and lay, staring at the fire.

The flames danced in the hearth bewitchingly, the entrancing conductor of an orchestra of shadows. The dark shapes danced around the room, leaping and stretching across the walls, synchronized in a wondrous dance to the rhythm of the rain on the window glass…

_Frodo and Strider were deep in conversation about the tardiness of Gandalf. Frodo was worried the appearance of the mysterious Black Riders were linked to the disappearance of Gandalf. I should have been worried like my two companions and deep down inside I'm sure I was. But horrible fatigue was the more prominent sensation and I felt I would soon no longer be able to stand up on my feet. Apologizing to those present, I excused myself and made to leave the parlour when there was a commotion in the hall and Merry burst into the room. He was out of breath and his eyes were wide and wild. He shut the door tightly behind himself and leaned against the wood, panting._

_ I stared at him in alarm. What had happened to him on his walk? Why was he out of breath? What had terrified my brave cousin into this sort of state? I was about to ask him what had happened when he spoke._

_ "I have seen them, Frodo!" he managed to gasp. "I have seen them! Black Riders!"_

_ Alarm and terror swept over the room. Merry had seen the Black Riders here in Bree. They were back and we were not safe here. Frodo pressed Merry to explain what he had seen but I was not listening to his tale. I could not bear to hear what had happened when my cousin had stumbled upon those shadowy demons. It was too dangerous for us to leave the inn but were we safe here? Surely, they knew where we were now and would come for us here in the night. What were we to do? Where were we to go?_

_ "Stay here, and do not go to your rooms," Strider was explaining to the other three hobbits. "They are sure to have found out which ones those are." My eyes widened. I had not picked a good time to begin paying attention again. "The hobbit-rooms have windows facing north and close to the ground. We will all remain together and bar this window and the door. But first Nob and I will fetch your luggage."_

_ Strider left the room with Nob, one of the hobbits employed at the inn. While they were gone, I hovered over Merry's shoulder as he read Gandalf's letter and pondered its meaning with Frodo. I kept glancing from them to the window where I imagined dark shapes were lurking out there somewhere just beyond the glass pane. I shivered and rubbed my arms for warmth and comfort. I suddenly did not wish to be here anymore. I wanted to be back home in Tuckborough where there were no black shapes lurking outside the smial and the greatest difficulty in life was stealing pastries without getting caught by the cook._

_ "I've ruffled up the clothes and put a bolster down in the middle of each bed," Nob announced to us when he returned with Strider. He looked over at Frodo. "And I made a nice imitation of your head with a brown woolen mat, Mr. Bag – Underhill, sir."_

_ I couldn't help but laugh at the grin on Nob's face despite the icy fear within me. "How very life-like! But… what will happen when they have penetrated the disguise?"_

_ "We shall see," said Strider softly. "Let us hope to hold the fort until morning."_

_ Nob left the room and Strider bolted the door and window. Sam was already laying out the blankets by the hearth for our beds. Soon everything was laid out and ready. Strider sat in a chair by the door barring the way in and keeping watch for the night. I settled into my blankets next to Merry and shivered. I pulled them tight around me and stared up at the ceiling. Merry was laughing softly at Frodo, having now heard the tale of his folly in the common room with the ring. I felt cold, wondering what could possibly protect us from the evil which was no doubt on its way through the streets towards us. What could this Strider do against these faceless foes?_

_ "Pippin? Are you awake?" It was Merry. I rolled over and looked at him. "You have not said much all evening. Are you all right?"_

_ "What is there to say tonight, Merry?" I asked. "Surely, this is not the right time for jokes and games." I shivered. "I'm frightened, Merry. What if they come?"_

_ "We are not in our rooms," Merry said in an attempt to reassure me. "And the way in is blocked. They won't be able to find us, Pippin."_

_ "How can you be so sure?"_

_ "Because Frodo insists this man is a friend of Gandalf's and so far the evidence he has given has seemed to be enough for him." Merry shifted a little and then settled down again. He yawned. "Whoever this Strider is, he seems to know more than we do about what is going on. He'll hold his own against those Black Riders. Now go to sleep, Pippin. No doubt we will be up and on the move quite early."_

_ With that, Merry rolled over and went to sleep. Wearily, I looked over to the door where Strider sat. His eyes met mine and he smiled, surprising me. He nodded at me. "Rest, Master Hobbit, you shall be safe in here tonight."_

_ The pillows and blankets did feel rather nice and I was beginning to feel quite warm. I smiled kindly back at Strider and rolled over, closing my eyes. Perhaps this man could be trusted and we would be safe in here after all._

_ My gentle slumber was disturbed by a loud and horrible screech. Horses could be heard outside, snorting and stamping in response but the shrill cry seemed to come from all around. Sam was sitting upright. I scrambled to sit up as well and was followed by Merry who was pale and wild-eyed. I looked from him to Frodo who had propped himself up and then over to Strider. The man was sitting motionless, his eyes glittering in the light of the fire. He said nothing but brought a finger to his lips, motioning for us to be silent._

_ The Black Riders were inside the inn and no doubt they had found the dummies in our beds. I shivered and whimpered, the sound of rider, horse, and the warning sound of distant horns replacing the normal sounds of the night. Death was right beyond our door…_

A hand was urgently shaking me. I gasped sharply and opened my eyes, sitting up in a frantic daze of dreams. The sharp eyes of my cousin stared back at me. I looked from him to out the window and then at the door. I was frantic. Where was Strider? Had he left us? Without him to protect us the Black Riders would find us.

"Merry, where is he?" I pressed my cousin urgently. "Where has Strider gone?"

Merry blinked at me, confused. "Strider? But, Pip—"

"The horns of Buckland are blowing, Merry!" I cried. "They've come! Where is Strider!?"

"Pippin, calm down!" Merry's face was etched with worry and concern as he forcefully pushed me back down into bed. I struggled against him desperately. Strider! We needed Strider! Where had he gone?

I clawed at Merry's arm, trying to loosen his grip on my shoulders and push him off but he held tight. "The horns have sounded! They are here in the inn! They've come for us! Let me go, Merry, we must get out of here! Black Riders!" I began to cry. Why did Merry not understand? Why did he not seem to care that death was upon us unless we left quickly?

"You are delirious, my dear Took!" Merry persisted. "You've had a nightmare is all. I heard you cry out in your sleep and now I find you covered in sweat. Please calm down, Pippin, I don't wish to rouse the inn keeper at this hour!"

"But the Riders--!"

"Are not here," Merry soothed. "That was long ago. Relax…" I felt him gently stroke my silver curls. "Everything is all right here… it's all fine…"

"Merry—" I began weakly.

"Hush, Pippin," he whispered. "The nightmare shades of the past no longer haunt the night. You're safe." I let go of his arm and went limp amongst the blankets. I sighed softly. Merry smiled. "There… are we at ease now?"

"Yes," I replied slowly. "I'm sorry. Forgive a tired fool for his delusions."

"We all face the past sooner or later," Merry said. "Are you fine to sleep now?"

"I think I am," I said, feeling fatigue creep up on me again. Merry moved down to the edge of the bed where he stayed sitting, watching the door. I looked at him quizzically. "Merry?"

He smiled gently. "Go to sleep, Pippin. Since dear Strider is not here to watch the door, I shall take his place." He smiled wryly at me.

I felt embarrassed and relieved at the same time. The rain outside had stopped and the room was warm. Merry sat on the edge of my bed, alert and upright but all the while probably laughing inside at my folly. I sighed; there was nothing I could do about it now. Nestling down into the blankets, I closed my eyes and drifted off, waiting for dawn. 


End file.
